Miranda Doll
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A company has decided to make a collection of dolls based on celebrities but what happens when Caroline and Cassidy get hold of one that is intended to resemble their own mother?


"Mom is going to hate this", Caroline stated with a roll of her eyes in a rather dramatic fashion, "It's going to end up in the fire, I just know it".

Cassidy laughed, "I know", she said simply, "But it's so funny!".

"Oh, I do hope you don't laugh like that when Mom gets home from work and sees that...", Caroline paused as she tried to think of the word, "...thing!".

"Ma is going to love it though", Cassidy pointed out as she picked up the doll that was still inside its packaging, "If anyone's going to laugh at it with me then it will be her".

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Only if she wants to sleep on the sofa tonight", she replied.

"Mom would never make her sleep on the sofa", Cassidy highlighted with a roll of her eyes.

"She did when she was pregnant and Ma wouldn't get her those pink candy things", Caroline reminded her as she crossed her arms.

Again, Cassidy rolled her eyes, "But didn't you hear them? Mom went downstairs and dragged Ma back up to their bedroom", she said softly, "I heard Mom say that she couldn't sleep without her there".

"I suppose", Caroline replied eventually, almost accepting that she was wrong.

"I can't believe that they put Mom's name on this thing though", Cassidy said as she examined the doll, "I mean, how many facial features can you mess up on one single doll?".

"I don't know", Caroline said as she leaned in to look at the doll with her twin sister, "Maybe they were going for some sort of record?".

Cassidy laughed, "Or they want Mom to blacklist them?", she suggested with amusement.

"Blacklist?", Caroline questioned with a raised eyebrow, "This is a 'throw them out of the window' kind of thing".

The redheaded child laughed even more at her sister's suggestion, "Now that is something I want to see".

"What is something you want to see?", the voice came from behind them making them both jump as they hadn't heard the door open or close and nor had they heard the woman's footsteps.

"Mom throwing someone out of a window", Cassidy said with a grin in response.

Andrea's eyebrows shot up, "That does sound quite appealing but it would depend on who she's throwing out of the window", she pointed out, "So, who is it?".

"A doll designer", Caroline replied simply.

"And this doll designer?", Andrea said softly, "What did they do to deserve being launched out of a window?".

"This", Caroline stated before she took the doll from her sister and held it up for Andrea to see it clearly.

Andrea stared at the plastic doll for a moment, studying it closely.

The doll had white hair, blue eyes, and the outfit was... acceptable but the facial features were so far from what Miranda looked like that it was utterly ridiculous. The doll was nowhere near to being able to capture the beauty that was Miranda Priestly but then again, Andrea knew that there was not a doll manufacturer in the entire universe that could ever capture the beauty of her wife. The packaging was a mock-up version of Runway or at least a version with Miranda's name instead of the 'Runway' title.

Suddenly, Andrea burst out laughing, "Oh...", she struggled to speak, breathe, and laugh at the same time, "Oh... Oh my God!", she exclaimed.

"I told you that she'd laugh", Cassidy pointed out with a smug grin as she looked over at her sister.

"That is just...", Andrea continued to laugh, "That is hilarious".

"Mom is so going to sue them", Caroline stated with a purse of her lips in much the same manner that her mother would do when she was unimpressed with something that she saw.

Andrea nodded, "Oh, there is no doubt about that", she admitted, "But that doll looks nothing like her so I'm not sure why they even thought of putting her name on it... or anywhere near it".

"I think it's the facial features", Caroline said as she examined a little once more, "The outfit isn't too bad and nor is the hair but... there is something dramatically wrong with the face".

"Your mother is the most beautiful woman in the entire world", Andrea stated, "That is impossible for anyone to recreate".

The two girls smiled brightly at what their stepmother had just said about their mother, they loved the woman but they also loved how much the woman loved their mother. They had been so overjoyed to be able to be the bridesmaids at their wedding that they had had to flip a coin as to who would be able to be which brides' bridesmaid.

"Where did you get this?", Andrea asked as she wiped a tear from her eye that had been caused by the laughing that she was only just managing to get under control.

"We heard that they were doing a set of celebrity dolls and that they were doing a doll based on Mom in their latest collection", Caroline explained, "So, we asked the new Emily to order it for us".

"And she did it?", Andrea questioned before chuckling and shaking her head, "Silly woman".

Cassidy nodded, "Yep!", she replied, "She didn't even question it, she just went and ordered it straight away".

Andrea shook her head, "Why did you want to order it?", she asked them, "It...It's terrible".

Cassidy shrugged, "We wanted to see it", she said simply, "And we thought it would be funny".

"Your mother is not going to be happy with them", Andrea pointed out the obvious.

"I'm not going to be happy with whom?", Miranda questioned as she walked towards the room that the three of them were in.

A two-year-old dark-haired little girl ran into the room ahead of Miranda and launched herself at Andrea, "Mama!", she shouted with excitement. Andrea's brother had donated sperm to the couple in order for them to conceive a child so that the little one would have the best chance of resembling both of the women. It had been decided that Miranda would carry the child after numerous attempts for Andrea to carry had failed, then, when they felt like giving up hope, Miranda volunteered to carry the child, despite the health risks that came with her age.

"Hello, Cathy", her Mamma said with a smile as she picked up the little girl and held her in her arms before kissing her cheeks multiple times, "Did you have fun with Mommy at work?".

The child had spent the past few hours at work with Miranda after the Nanny had become ill shortly after lunch.

Catherine nodded, "Yes, Mamma", she replied with a smile, "I got to draw lots of pi'tures".

"That sounds great Cathy", Andrea said with a smile as she kissed the top of her head.

"Whom is it that I'm going to be unhappy with?", Miranda questioned again as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Well...", Cassidy paused and looked at her sister before looking over in Andy's direction.

Sensing her hesitance, Andrea smiled reassuringly, "Just show her Cass", she said softly, "It's not you that she'll throw out of a window", she said the last part with a wink.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took the doll from her sister to hold it up so that her mother could see it.

Blue eyes darkened and lips pursed as Miranda examined the doll, "Your right", she said simply, "I am unhappy with them, although suing them will be much more effective than throwing them out of the window, after all, they did not have permission to use my name on any of their products".

"Dolly!", Catherine shouted with excitement with her hands out for the doll.

"Yes", Caroline said with a smile, "It's a doll of Mommy... or at least it's supposed to be".

Catherine looked very confused and she tilted her head a little as she looked at it, "But Mommy is pretty", she pointed out, "That is icky".

"Yes", Miranda agreed, "Maybe I should put that in the legal papers...icky".

"If I open it for you, would you like to play with it, Cathy?", Caroline asked her little sister as she stepped forward to where Andrea was holding her.

"Fire", she said with a giggle.

"What?", Caroline asked in pure confusion.

"Fire", Catherine repeated before pointing to the open fire, "Fire plays with it like it plays with the paper".

The others in the room burst into laughter before Catherine put her arms out to Miranda.

Miranda took her daughter into her arms straight away without any hesitation at all, "I think that is a very good idea of what to do with it but I shall have to give it to my lawyers to deal with so we can't give it to the fire just yet".

"Okay, Mommy", the blue-eyed child said with a smile before putting each of her little hands on the sides of Miranda's face, "You're really pretty Mommy not icky like dolly".

Miranda could not help but smile brightly as her youngest daughter kissed her cheeks.


End file.
